


My grocery bags, not my cat

by bittersweetwhimsy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Curse Breaking, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetwhimsy/pseuds/bittersweetwhimsy
Summary: He sighs at the fantasy. At this point, it can’t be helped that he’s become a super romantic. He hasn’t dated anyone, EVER.  It’s this stupid backfired spell’s fault. Anytime he experiences rapid accelerating heartbeat and indecision, poof: out pops fur, ears, and tail.Minghao slams open the door to their apartment, “LEE SEOKMIN!”“What?! DID MINGYU HATE THE COOKIES?! DID -why do you look so haggard?”“MINGYU THINKS I HATE HIM!” He grabs his roommate’s shoulders, shaking him. “I’VE FUCKED UP. HOW DO I UNFUCK UP?!” Seokmin raises a finger. “No, I’m not telling him I turn into a cat every time I see him.”Turning into a cat is both a blessing and a curse for Xu Minghao.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: The Gyuhao Exhibit 2020: Snap Shoot





	1. The cat

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you mods for this fic fest! And for letting me to submit late! Everyone please read all the other fics in this collection!

Most people think having the ability to transform into an animal would be really cool. The one thing they forget to account for is when one doesn’t have the ability to choose when they can transform. Xu Minghao is one of those unfortunate individuals.

Minghao sighs for the umpteenth time.

“Seokmin I think theres something wrong with your cat.” Mingyu stares, alarmed, at gray fluffy creature in front of him. He is 1000% sure he’s never seen a cat this fluffy. “This is the fifth time she’s sighed.”

“Seoseo is a boy.” Seokmin calls from the kitchen.

“That doesn’t change that this cat is very sad.”

“Don’t worry too much about him. He’s a bit wary of strangers.”

Yeah, well who’s fault is this! Minghao thinks to himself, his fur bristles. His tail starts hitting the floor.

“Seokmin, he’s gotten angrier!” Mingyu draws his knees in. “By the way didn’t you say Myungho was going to be here?”

“Something came up last minute,” Seokmin grins widely, “Let’s have some cookies!” Minghao leaves the room to go pout under his blankets.

“Did you have a good catnap?” Seokmin pokes his head in Minghao’s room. A pillow hits him squarely in the chest.

“This is all your fault.” Minghao retorts from the underneath piles of blankets.

“I was ten!”

“It’s been twelve years! Fix me back already.” Empty complaints.

Tap. Tap. Tap. They turn towards the sound. Seeing a familiar crow Minghao opens the window, letting in the bird. “It’s been awhile Hyung.”

“Wonwoo hyung, can’t you use the front door like most non-magical folks?” Seokmin sighs, but nevertheless greets the bird turned man with a big hug.

Wonwoo spits out a few feathers. “Gah, I still hate going back and forth between these forms.” He grins, “Old habits die hard.”

“Anyways, what brings you to Seoul?”

“Routine check up on transformation boy here.” Minghao rolls his eyes. “But also,” Wonwoo unfurls his fingers from a fist. “Here you go. One for each of you.” A card appears in the once blank space.

Minghao takes a look, “A house warming party?” Wonwoo frowns at the question.

“It’s customary for witches to hold one once they’ve established themselves independently. It’s like a barn-raising.” Seokmin supplies.

“Ah right. You’re a non-magical folk,” Wonwoo recollects belatedly.

“Despite living next to witches for most of my life, you would think I would at least know most of the traditions by now.” Minghao shrugs nonchalantly.

“No worries. I don’t know them either.” Seokmin slings an arm over Minghao.

“That’s because you choose to not care about them.”

Seokmin smiles, “Guilty as charged. I’ll get the tea ready.”

“Seokkie wait! I don’t want to be interrogated alone with him!”

Wonwoo lets the steam from his cup to fog his glasses. “Have the transformations increased their usual period?”

“Nope.”

“No sudden animal habits that you carry over when you’re human?”

Minghao sticks a tongue out in an attempt to catch a nonexistent fly.

The interrogation check-up goes on for a half hour.

“Guys I brought pizza!” Seokmin kicks open the door.

“Yes!” Wonwoo fists pumps the air.

Seokmin sets down the pizza boxes, as Minghao goes to collect plates. Wonwoo takes a large bite of pizza, finishing it off in two bites. He grabs more, a slice for each hand.

Minghao’s brows furrow in concern, “Hyung, does Jihoon hyung not feed you?”

“We’re lucky if either of us remembers to cook. Usually Junhui is the one nagging us to eat what he’s made.” He scarfs down another slice.

“Oh yeah, where is Soonyoung?” That’s right, the usually chatty familiar is never far from Wonwoo; but he hasn’t seen or heard him.

“Taking a break. He told me he didn’t want to be summoned unless it was in his latest obsession.” Wonwoo slurps the tea. “Even if we live in the forest, having a tiger walk around is still too much. Jihoon sent him up north as soon as Soonyoung wouldn’t stop being a tiger.”

The roommates chuckle at the imagery.

A phone buzzing interrupts their chatter.

Wonwoo peeks at his phone. “Crap. I need to get going, I’m late”

Minghao tries to peek at the other’s phone. “Is it husband?”

“No.” The eldest’s ears are bright red.

“That was quick. Too quick.” Myungho’s comment coincides with Seokmin’s “What do you mean no? You guys are practically joined at the hip.” The roommates share a knowing glance. “Hyung, gimme your phone.” Seokmin throws himself over Wonwoo.

Wonwoo brushes off Seokmin’s grabbing hands, “I’ll be taking off now! Myungho let me know if anything changes. See ya!” He runs towards the balcony, throwing open the door.

“Hyung! You cheater!”

“There he goes.” Minghao nonchalantly comments on the bird flying away. “Do you think Soonyoung hyung has trouble catching up with him? When he runs off like that?”

“Probs. Wonwoo hyung was a runner before he got stuck as a bird.”

Minghao puts down his paint brush. Maybe he should work on another canvas. He can’t make the scenery as dreamy as he wants it to be. He pulls up his laptop. Stares at his canvas. Back at the screen. Shuts his laptop. Goes to lie on the armchair. Fuck it. Nap time it is. Behind closed eyes, all he can see is the date he’s ever dreamed of. A sunset in the background as him and his date walk amongst a garden of roses. It’s dark enough, that the faint stars are twinkling in the light purple hue. He’ll pick up a rose and say his partner’s beauty defeats a bloomed rose.

Instead of looking at his partner’s face, his eyes stare at the white ceiling. Reality is too disappointing to wake up to. He sighs at the fantasy. At this point, it can’t be helped that he’s become a super romantic. He hasn’t dated anyone, EVER. It’s this stupid backfired spell’s fault. Anytime he experiences rapid accelerating heartbeat and indecision, poof: out pops fur, ears, and tail.

These past few months have been unbearable. Somehow, he managed to uncover that he actually has feelings for Mingyu, one of Seokmin’s friends from university all from an indirect kiss. Honestly if Minghao thinks about it, the more embarrassed he gets. He’s a mess because they shared a cup. It’s not like he’s never shared food or drinks with anyone else before. It just so happened that he was trying to read Mingyu’s lips at the party, and those plump lips looked so kissable.

Minghao freezes. No, no kissable lips today. He kicks away the image, in the process stubbing his foot against a table leg. “Fuck.” He reaches for his phone: 

Send help. Think I lost my toes for life. : Me

Seokkie: Are you painting barefoot again? ☹ Cats can still move without a leg.

I can hear your judgement. Forget about getting any egg bread when I get back. : Me

Seokkie: First off, rude. Second of all, that means you have to leave the studio before 10 pm. It’s now ten thirty.

Text me when you get back. See you in the morning.

Minghao closes the messaging app. Shit. It’s already that late. He stares at the unfinished sky that’s taunting him for undrawn stars. He better head home if he’s not getting anything else done. He washes up, watching the purple, pink, and oranges swirl down the drain. It would be great if he could do the same with his feelings for Mingyu. He misses their spontaneous coffee dates and art museum ventures-.

“Myungho!”

If he smacks the sink, then he’ll wake up right? The sink gives a loud thud. FUCK.

“Myungho! Are you okay?! Let me take a look at your head.” Before he can protest, Mingyu’s warm hands gently cups his face, as if he was holding an expensive vase. “I get that you’re tired as shit, but you need to be resting properly.” Minghao averts his eyes from Mingyu’s face (why does he have to bite his lip when he’s concerned?!) to the ceramic tiles. “Let me give you a ride home. I don’t trust you to not miss your stop if you’re like this.”

He nods silently. He doesn’t say much while Mingyu walks into his studio, grabs his bag, quickly double checking for keys and wallet.

“C’mon. Let’s go.”

The only thing Minghao can hear is the pounding of his heart, accelerating with each step to the car. He just needs to stare at the floor, possibly the pink flower vase in the distance, or the -.

“Myungho?” Mingyu’s beautiful eyes watch his face.

Feign nonchalance Xu Minghao, fake it! “Hmm?”

“Do you have plans this weekend?”

He gulps, but his throat feels dry. “Sorry, yeah. Maybe another time.”

“No biggie.” But the furrowed brows say otherwise. The lie sits heavily.

For the first time, since the realization of his crush Minghao didn’t have to worry about being near Mingyu.

The ten-minute ride was stretched to an hour from the heavy silence.

Minghao sends a text as promised. A faint ring sounds in the direction of Seokmin’s room. He slumps on the sofa. He just needs to figure out a way to end this crush, so they can hang out again.

He could call up an old classmate to see if they have any reverse love potions of some sort. But if he remembers from the time when Soonyoung attempted a love potion on his crush. Wonwoo was so heavily affected as a side effect, Jihoon had to wear a shower cap to keep the crow from using his hair in nests that wouldn’t stop spawning. That lasted for months. Yeah, love potions backfire too often.

His phone says it’s 12:30. Maybe he’ll come up with better ideas in the morning.


	2. the cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the story evolved, i'm sorry! one more chapter to bring everything together. thank you for reading!

Seokmin pops in Minghao’s room. “Minghao can you drop off these cookies at Mingyu’s? I know you got back pretty late but an emergency came up.” If he couldn’t smell the cinnamon before, there’s no reason not to now.

“Does it have to be done now?” His voice croaks.

“Nah. Just by the end of the day. Or else these cookies won’t taste as great. I taped the keys to his place under the container base.”

He gives a thumbs up, before hiding back under the covers.

His phone vibrates. It’s from the studio about remembering there will be an exhibition at the end of the month. The lock screen says it’s nine. Too early to leave his nice comfortable bed but Mingyu is most likely at the studio or classes now. He rolls himself out of bed. Let’s get this done. Spending ten unplanned minutes with Mingyu is ten minutes too much unneeded energy spent.

He feels slightly ridiculous having a large bump on his head still. Maybe he did smack the sink harder than he intended to. He pulls down his beanie. If he stills has a headache when gets back from Mingyu’s, he’s getting Seokmin to sing to him. Even cats have issues with an injured skull. Right? Damn he should’ve opted to study as a vet so Seokmin couldn’t argue with him what’s best for cats.

Minghao knocks on the door, out of politeness than anything really. He doesn’t hear the heavy thudding of Mingyu’s feet approaching the door. Nor the man’s husky voice from oversleeping. He unlocks and opens the door. The silence greets him.

Ah. That’s right. Mingyu generally works at the studio in the mornings so why was he at the studio last night? He puts down the Tupperware on the table. Possibly take a cookie or two with him as a snack to the park.

The door knob rattles. Crap.

Minghao freezes. Is Mingyu coming back already? He looks around for a clock. He doesn’t see any. Who doesn’t keep a clock in the kitchen? He pulls out his phone from his back pocket. But his phone slips through his fingers. It’s like rallying a tennis ball but with his phone and hand. Until the phone lands in the hanging grocery bags.

Oh my god, why is my life like this-. He freezes hearing the door open. Think Xu Minghao, think!

“That’s weird I don’t remember leaving my door unlocked. Maybe Seungkwan swung by for some snac-.” Mingyu stares at his coat rack. On the grocery bag, is a gray and white cat. Mingyu picks up the fluffy cat, gently prying the claws from his now probably ruined grocery bags. “Oh my goooooood. You’re so soft.” He buries his face into Minghao’s side.

Minghao does his best to not squirm in Mingyu’s hold. But the nuzzling is so ticklish! He wants to die internally.

He breathes when Mingyu puts him on the floor. He tries to act nonchalant under Mingyu’s gaze, “Strange, I think you’re Seokmin’s cat. But how did you end up at my place?”

“Meow (I visited in human form and panicked.)”

“Hmm, I better call Seokmin so that he doesn’t worry about where you went,” Mingyu muses.

Minghao stares at the grocery bags. His phone is still there. He can only hope no one tries to reach him for the next two hours.

“What do I do with a cat?” Mingyu tilts his head, “Do you even play fetch? Do I even have a ball? Wait, I’ll just look on the web for what cats do.”

Minghao sits patiently, examining Mingyu’s profile. Damn he looks good, when he’s concentrating, even if it’s for something silly as how to play with cats.

Mingyu looks up from his phone, and plops down on the sofa. Minghao follows him. “Is it okay if I rant to you? What am I asking? A cat can’t speak to humans in a recognizable language, anyways.” Mingyu puts Minghao on his lap. His hand strokes the gray fur. “These days there’s a boy I like but I think he’s actively avoiding me.” He brushes back his bangs.

Minghao takes a good look at him, Mingyu likes someone?! Furthermore, Mingyu. Likes. Someone!

“We used to be really good buddies. Then starting last month, he keeps ditching last minute.” The pout makes Mingyu look pitiful. Minghao tries to keep himself occupied with the hoodie string to prevent the guilt from rising up. “It would be nice if I wasn’t the only person he was avoiding, but no one else has had problems meeting up with him.”

The biggest relief currently is not doesn’t having to worry about hiding his reactions. But he can’t explain why he has to keep avoiding Mingyu.

“Do you think he hates me?”

“Meow. (No. I’m an idiot who needs to explain myself.) Meow. (I’m sorry.)” The only thing Mingyu picks up on is the tail waving back and forth.

“I’m sorry, I stopped petting you. Here let’s put you in a more comfortable spot,” Mingyu switches position to lie down, placing the cat on his chest. Damn Mingyu has a really nice set of pecs. “Wow this feels really nice.” Mingyu keeps petting Minghao, releasing more purrs.

Wow he really should just sit on Seokmin’s chest next time he’s stressed. He moves a bit to curl up next to Mingyu’s chin. Just purrrfect.

Minghao wakes up. Instead of his fluffy paws on Mingyu’s chest, his fingers are clinging onto Mingyu’s shirt. He tries to get up immediately without pushing any more weight. “Ugh…” Minghao stills. “Kitty you’re heavy.” Mingyu proceeds to grab his arm and drag him into a tight hug. 

Oh. My. God. Oh my god. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. Minghao freezes. What is it that Seokmin’s mom told him to try? Deep breaths to prevent hyperventilation? Yes. Okay. Deep breath in. One. Two. Three. Deep breath out. He is going to open his eyes, and he WILL see his white sock paws.

He peeks one eye open. And he still sees his cardigan sleeve on Mingyu’s chest. AND WHAT THE FUCK. THIS IS OPTIMAL TIME TO BE TURNING INTO A CAT. HE HAS NO WAY TO EXPLAIN HIMSELF OUT IN A NON-MAGICAL MATTER IF MINGYU WAKES UP.

SHIT. Is this what Wonwoo hyung meant by the spell will be wonky?

“Yo Myungho, need some help?”

Minghao doesn’t even need to turn his head to know who the speaker is. He knows that rodent scent. “I will eat you if you’re joking right now.”

Angry chatters, “You would dare eat something as cute as me?! I don’t have to get you out.” The hamster attempts to cross his front paws. “Boo. Jihoon says I have to-.”

“Seoseo do you have-.” Snore. Mingyu releases Minghao, to turn to sleep on his belly. Minghao finally untangles the rest of his clothes from the sleeper.

“Are we gonna know the end to his question?”

“Hyung.” He hisses, nearly yowling.

“Oh Seoseo, at least the most fluffiest part about you is on the outside when you’re a kitty.” Soonyoung sighs, as Minghao double checks himself for tail, whiskers, and ears. “Did you at least have everything on ya before you transformed?”

“I just want to go home.” His ears droop.

Seokmin throws his phone down on the sofa, seeing his housemate enter the apartment. He rushes over, “Minghao, Seungkwan was pan- oh?” He pulls off something hanging in his housemate’s hair. “Did Soonyoung hyung help you escape from somewhere?”

“Was it the hamster fur?” Seokmin holds up the black feather. “Well, that’s better than hamster fur.”

“You look like you’ve had a rough time.” Seokmin brings him in for a hug.

Minghao finally scrutinizes Seokmin’s appearance. “Why are there so many band aids on your face?”

“Some wind dragon wouldn’t stop scattering broken tree branches at me. Don’t worry about me, Jeonghan hyung and Minki hyung healed up the worst of it. Do you want to talk about where Soonyoung hyung helped you escaped from?”

He shakes his head. “I think I’m going to nap instead.”

“Okay, I’m going to campus for a bit. Let me know if you need anything.”

There’s a persistent knocking at the door. Minghao groggily drags himself off the sofa. 110% bets on Seokmin forgetting the apartment key on the way to his class. But when he peers the peephole, Minghao internally screams. Why would Mingyu be here? He knows Seokmin always tell him if someone would come by. Just act natural Xu Minghao. You’ve gone this long without having anyone this invested in his life.

He opens the door, trying to keep his nonchalance, “Mingyu what’s up?”

He notices how Mingyu’s eyes light up at seeing him. “Um hey! Somehow, I guess Seokmin’s cat brought your phone, before he ran off.” In his hand, is indeed the phone that he dropped in the grocery bags.

“Thanks. Um…” C’mon Xu Minghao, you need to prove that you like him. His free hand toys with a strand sticking out from his cardigan. “Would you like a snack? I think Seokmin has some cookies waiting to be eaten.”

Mingyu frowns momentarily at the mention of cookies. “Uh,” He pulls out his phone, “Sure, I’ve got time.”

Deep breaths. Just focus on the cookies. Not Mingyu’s long fingers picking up the cookies. Not at how Mingyu smiles after tasting something delicious. Nor how he licks his fingers to clean up the crumbs.

He picks himself up from the table to go brew some tea. “Do you want any tea?”

“I’m fine.” Another crunch. “Myungho, are you going to submit anything for the exhibit?”

“Oh, Probably not.” Stupid nonexistent stars taunting him. “What about you?”

“I’ve got two pieces for sure. I’m not sure if I’m ready for the third piece.”

“Do you have a theme?”

“I haven’t decided on the name for it yet.” Mingyu stares sheepishly at Minghao, “Do you think you could help me come up with one?”

“A-are you sure you want me to?”

“Your artistic sense is really amazing when coming up with names.”

“Can you pull up your pieces on your phone? I need to know what they are.”

“Yeah come over here.” Minghao leans over Mingyu’s shoulder. “This is the first one.” It’s a black and white photo of a wine glass. In refraction of the glass, one can see the moon like it’s in a funhouse mirror. “Do you want me to send this to you? Ah wait, I need to find a better resolution.”

Minghao is immediately suddenly aware of how close he is to the other. If Mingyu were to turn his head, they would be close enough to kiss. Mingyu’s lips would most definitely taste like the cinnamon cookies.

Mingyu turns his head, “Myungho this- myungho?!” Minghao chokes on his own spit. Mingyu smacks his back a bit. Something dark and hairy lands. The two stares at the object, then at each other. “Did you cough up a hairball?”

This is it. Absolute mortification. This is where he wishes for a hole to hell to open up and swallow him. Minghao runs to his room, snatching the hairball on the way, “Sorry I’m not feeling well! Please see yourself out!”

“Myungho?!” The door knob rattles, but there’s no way Mingyu is getting in. Just barely in time, Minghao managed to shove a chair to prevent the door from opening. “Myungho you need to see someone if you’re spitting out hairballs.” The rattling stops. “Myungho? Are you at least okay? Can you at least tell me you’re okay? I’ll leave once you do.”

His paw is still able to unlock his phone through number password.

Please leave.

The message is marked as read. He hears the front door close. He cries.


End file.
